1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to the handling and refurbishing of cartridge cases and more particularly to a method and apparatus for cleaning and deburring cartridge cases and their primer pockets prior to reloading them with powder for reuse.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The reloading of rifle and pistol cartridge cases has become popular with sportsmen throughout the world. This is attributable to the economics of reusing cartridge cases which have been fired rather than constantly purchasing new ammunition and discarding the used cartridge cases. Cartridge cases when properly and carefully reloaded may be reused many times. The used cartridge cases have burned residue in the primer pockets and, in instances where crimped primers were used, a misshapen primer pocket which must be reshaped. At the bullet end of the cartridge the open end may be burred and misshapen.
To perform the various operations required to clean and deburr cartridge cases the reloader has been faced with use of a number of tools. The principal objective of the present invention is to provide a simple method and apparatus incorporating a single tool which can be used in conjunction with reloading to quickly and easily clean and deburr cartridge cases.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a tool which will clean primer pockets when crimped primers have previously been used.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a tool which will deburr and clean a variety of sizes of cartridge cases.